New Super Vocaloid Bros
by NekoVJ18
Summary: Kaito ya está cansado de ser derrotado por Gakupo y por no poder ser el rey del Reino Vocaloid, le pide a uno de sus leales súbditos, que fabrique algo con lo que pueda derrotar finalmente a Gakupo. ¿Lo conseguirá? Sí así es... ¿Qué sucederá con el reino Vocaloid? ¿Será llevado al desastre? (Inspirado en "Go Go Mario")
1. Capítulo 01

**_Hola a todos, soy yo, Neko. Nya~ Esta parodia es para el juego de Mario Bros. Inspirado del teatro vocaloid de "Go Go Mario" al igual que la canción. Kyat~._**

**_Espero les agrade esta historia. _**

**_Aquí el elenco de personajes (por el momento):_**

**_Gakupo = Mario_**

**_Miku = Luigi_**

**_Meiko = Princesa Peach_**

**_Kaito = Bowser (Rey Koopa)_**

**_Dell = Kamek (Magikoopa)_**

**_Bueno, sin más, a por lo que vinieron._**

**_Recuerden:_**

**_—Hablando—_**

**_*Pensando*_**

**_(Aclaraciones o Comentarios míos)_**

**_#Notas al final del capitulo#_**

**_Post-data: ¡VOCALOID NI MARIO ME PERTENECEN! Miau~_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Empieza La Aventura_**

Un hermoso día en el Reino Vocaloid, las nubes blancas, un hermoso clima, el sol brillando suavemente. Todo perfecto.

A excepción de una cosa que ocurría en el castillo...

Se encontraba un hombre de cabellos morados y gorra roja, empuñando una Katana contra un Hombre-tortuga-dragon (Bowser es una tortuga-dragon o eso creo yo :3) de cabellos azules y bufanda de igual color, que se preparaba para arrojar fuego de su boca.

—¡Rindete!— decía el peli-morado con una expresión seria en su rostro —¡Nunca lo obtendrás!—

—Jajaja... eso es lo que crees— reía maliciosamente el peli-azul. —¡Será mi victoria!—

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca lo logras—

—Eso es porque tu estas en mi camino, pero, no está vez. Este será tu fin—

El peli-azul lanzo una bola de fuego contra el peli-morado, la cual era enorme, la cual le término dando debido a su inmenso tamaño.

—¡Gakupo!— gritaba una preocupada princesa, tras ver a su héroe caer.

—Te lo dije, este será mi victoria... jajajaja— cantaba victorioso el peli-azul.

—¡No tan rápido!— gritó alguien que no estaba en la pelea.

—¿Quien dijo eso?— pregunto el peli-azul buscando desesperadamente de donde venía esa voz.

—¡Gakupo!, toma esta super estrella— grito aquella voz. Y una estrella rebotó hasta donde estaba el ya derrotado Gakupo.

—Gracias, Miku— respondió Gakupo con su poder ya restaurado.

—¿Qué?— exclamo el peli-azul. No había visto pasar la estrella. —Así, que eras tu, Miku, me las pagaras cuando te encuentre—

—Kaito Koopa (nombre completo) primero me tienes que derrotar. —Decía Gakupo, moviendo hábilmente hacia el peli-azul. —Lo cual es imposible. —mientras decía lo último, le acertó un golpe muy fuerte.

Kaito quedo desplomado. Había perdido de nuevo.

—¡Dell! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora!— gritaba pidiendo ayuda a su subordinado.

—Como ordene, amo— respondía su subordinado apareciendo en el acto por arte de magia, volando en una escoba y asistiendo a su amo.

—No será la última vez que nos veamos, ¡me vengareeeee!— gritaba Kaito mientras era halado por su subordinado y se alejaban por el cielo.

Nuevamente, Gakupo había salvado el día.

La princesa se se acerco a Gakupo para agradecerle por ayudarla nuevamente.

Miku salía de entré unos arbustos, en los cuales había encontrado la estrella, y esperaba el momento de lanzarla.

—Muchas Gracias, Gakupo— hablo la princesa. —y tu también, Miku.

—De nada— dijeron al unísono Gakupo y Miku.

—¿Les parece bien que regresemos al castillo? Allá les preparare un pastel para ustedes.—

—Pastel... No cómo desde hace mucho.— decía Gakupo imaginandose el pastel y babeando.

Y así, nuestros héroes salvaron el día otra vez. Y disfrutaron de su premio.

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza del Rey Kaito:

Kaito estaba sentado en su trono, sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa con cubos de hielo, el cual colocaba en su cabeza.

—Estoy harto de perder contra ese Samurai de quinta. Ay...— refunfuñaba y se quejaba del dolor.

—No se altere, mi Rey. Le dolerá más.— decía Dell

—Necesito una manera de poder ganar. Pero ¿cómo?—

—Parece que tengo la solución. Encontré este libro de hechizos de mis antepasados, el cual contiene hechizos que le duplicarán su poder en un santiamén— decía Dell mientras mostraba el libro.

—Entonces...— hizo una pequeña pausa —¡Porque no me lo mostraste antes!— gritaba tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el castillo donde se encontraban.

Dell, destapándose los oídos, por el grito de su amo, procedió a responder:

—Porque... no sabría los resultados de tales hechizos. Parecen ser demasiado poderosos, lo cual se podrían salir de control.—

—No importa. Prepara el más estable, siempre y cuando me ayude a derrotar al samurai, estaré feliz Ñacañaca...— sonreía Kaito malévolamente.

—Como ordene, amo—

Dell procedió a retirarse y hacer su trabajo.

Tras largas horas de trabajo, Dell apareció frente a Kaito, con una poción en mano.

—Su majestad, le presento la poción que le otorgará la victoria sobre Gakupo. Tenga.— decía Dell arrodillandose y extendiendo las manos para entregarle la pócima a su Rey.

—Muchas gracias, Dell. Ahora si, prepárate Gakupo, yo seré el ganador...—

Al día siguiente:

Un día cualquiera en el reino Vocaloid. Lindas nubes y la música clásica que siempre suena en el reino estaban presentes también. Todo normal.

Gakupo y Miku estaban en el castillo de la princesa Meiko. Disfrutando un hermoso día. Aunque ella no se encontraba.

Gakupo y Miku se dirigieron hacia el patio del castillo, para esperar la llegada de la princesa.

—Aaaah~— suspiraba Gakupo no de aburrimiento o sueño, sino de nostalgia y felicidad.

—¿Qué pasa Gakupo-san?— pregunto Miku al verlo.

—Recuerdo el día en que llegamos a este mundo, ¿te acuerdas?—

—Claro, fue uno de los mejores días de nuestra vida—

—Igual que el mío— dijo la princesa Meiko uniendose a la conversación.

—¿Princesa? ¿Cuándo es qu...?— pregunto Gakupo sorprendido e interrumpido por la princesa.

—Desde el día en que llegaron, las cosas han estado más tranquilas. Los Yoshis disfrutan alegremente sus vidas, los Toads pueden vivir tranquilos...— decía Meiko, sonriendo

—Princesa...— hablo Gakupo, conmovido por las palabras de la princesa.

En eso una figura conocida apareció por el cielo. Era Kaito en su máquina voladora.

—Hola a todos allá abajo. Los saluda el nuevo rey del Reino Vocaloid— decía Kaito con un megáfono.

—Que tonterías dices, ¿crees que puedes vencernos?— hablo Gakupo algo confiado.

—No creo, sino, se que voy a ganar—

—Demuéstralo—

Kaito bajo de su máquina y se preparó para empezar el combate.

Gakupo alistó su Katana para atacar. Miku estaba buscando proteger a la princesa Meiko de las tropas que Kaito había traído consigo.

—Parece que nunca te rindes. No aprendiste la lección que hace poco.— presumía Gakupo.

—Jajaja, eso era una lección, pues, eres un pésimo maestro entonces.— bromeaba Kaito.

—Bueno, en ese caso te la mostraré de nuevo, y presta atención.—

En eso Gakupo se movió rápidamente para golpear a Kaito, el cual lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.

—¿Que?— expreso Gakupo sorprendido de la enorme velocidad de Kaito.

Intento conectar más golpes, lanzando golpes por aquí y por allá. Pero ninguno le rozaba a Kaito.

Gakupo se hallaba en desventaja si esto continuaba así, Kaito era demasiado rápido, ¿qué había provocado tal cosa?

Gakupo encontró un #bloque ?# justo en el lugar donde estaban peleando. No dudo en golpearlo, y salió un #Mega-Champiñón# el cual lo hizo gigante.

—Ahora si, no podrás vencerme— hablo Gakupo, mientras lanzaba un golpe.

Kaito ni se molesto en moverse, espero a que el golpe le diera.

El golpe conectó. Se escucho un sonido tan fuerte que casi medio Reino Vocaloid lo escucho.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero parecían horas. Gakupo y Kaito no se habían movido.

En eso, Gakupo perdió su efecto instantáneamente y cayo rendido.

—¡Gakupo!— se escucharon los gritos de sorpresa por parte de Miku y Meiko.

—Jajaja, ¿no estabas presumiendo que me ganarías, samurai de quinta?— se burlaba Kaito, al ver tendido en el suelo a su rival. —Si no te molesta Miku, lo tendrás que buscar por el bosque.—

—¿D.. De qué hablas?— pregunto Miku, con bastante temor.

En eso Kaito arrojó una bola de fuego que impacto el área donde estaba Gakupo, el cual debido a tal fuerza salió volando hasta el Bosque Champiñón.

—Ahora, traigan a la princesa Meiko a mi castillo.— decía Kaito a sus subordinados.

Las tropas tomaron a la princesa y la llevaron a una nave que estaba preparada para poder llevársela.

—Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con Miku?— preguntó el comandante, al ver que no había reaccionado tras pasar al lado de ella.

—Déjenla, no logrará hacer nada—

Miku se había quedado inmóvil, Gakupo no pudo derrotar a Kaito, eso no era común. Gakupo siempre ganaba, si él no podía, quería decir que nadie podría derrotarlo esta vez.

Miku se dirigió hacia el Bosque Champiñón, a buscar a Gakupo...

Miku se dirigía hacia el Bosque Champiñon. ¿Logrará su cometido? ¿Por qué Kaito se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Gakupo se recuperará? No se pierdan el próximo episodio de "Dragon Ball Z"... perdón, ejem, digo, el siguiente episodio de "New Super Vocaloid Bros"

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció?_**

**_¿Entretenido?_**

**_Si es así, pues sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Si no les pareció entretenido, pues igual XD, Miau~._**

**_Espero que comenten, dejen Reviews y más. Nya~ _**

**_Por cierto, el otro capítulo si tiene comedia. Y seguire mi otro fic, solo no se desesperen, que soy un neko muy ocupado._**

**_Notas:_**

**_#1 "Bloque ?". Es el nombre de los bloques que Mario golpea y obtiene monedas u objetos._**

**_#2 Decidí colocar "Champiñón" y no "Hongo" debido a que muchos lo conocemos así._**

**_#3 Hace que Mario se vuelva gigante por unos instantes, volviéndolo casi imparable._**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Nyaa~**

**Disfrútenlo y Recuerden:**

**—Hablando—**

***Pensando***

**(Aclaraciones o Comentarios míos)**

**#Notas al final del capitulo#**

**POST-DATA: ¡No me pertenece ni Mario, ni Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Un bosque problemático"**

Miku corría hacia al bosque, en dirección en la que Gakupo salió volando hace unos instantes.

Entró por los espesos matorrales del bosque, y empezó su búsqueda...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque:

Gakupo yacía en el suelo, exhausto y muy dolorido. Intentaba ponerse de pie.

Tras cada intento, una decepcionante derrota. Caía nuevamente.

*No puedo... No puedo rendirme* eran los pensamientos del samurai mientras a duras penas lograba sostenerse del tronco de un árbol.

Gakupo batallaba por estar en pie; le era difícil siquiera mantenerse recostado en aquel árbol.

Buscaba desesperadamente algo o alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. No podía dejar que Kaito se saliera con la suya, ya que su propósito siempre era el de gobernar el reino champiñón, y por supuesto obtener afecto de la princesa Meiko.

Si el reino caía en sus "garras", no se sabía que podría pasar.

Ahora lo más importante era poder recuperarse y salir de allí.

Gakupo avanzaba con dificultad, cada paso era un infierno. El dolor de apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, no duraría mucho en ese estado. Intentaba gritar, pero a duras penas le salían unas cuantas palabras muy débiles.

Tras varios minutos de avanzar sin rumbo, Gakupo empezó a sentirse mareado, se le nublaba la vista y casi no podía moverse.

Terminó por desplomarse en el suelo. No podía moverse, ni podía gritar por ayuda, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

*¿Este... Este el fin? ¿Aquí será donde acabe todo?* pensaba mientras sentía la vista pesada, y cerraba los ojos poco a poco. Hasta qué los cerro completamente...

Volviendo con Miku:

Miku llamaba a Gakupo, esperando obtener respuesta, buscaba por cada rincón, miraba a cada lugar, y aún así no obtenía pista alguna del paradero del peli-morado.

Prosiguió su búsqueda, y tras varios minutos de su actividad, lo único que logró fue regresar por donde entro.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...?— hablo Miku para sí sola, sorprendida por que había regresado por donde había entrado.

—Eso te lo puedo explicar— contesto alguien a la sorprendida Miku.

Miku busco desesperadamente la providencia de esa voz. Aunque no logró determinar de donde venía.

—Mira hacia acá, aquí en la entrada del bosque— dijo la misteriosa voz.

Miku volteo a ver hacia esa dirección, y logro distinguir una pequeña figura que tenía alas.

A medida que Miku se acercaba, lograba distinguir aún más que era aquella figura.

—¿Un hada?— interrogo Miku, sorprendida, ya que no era común ver alguna.

—¡Claro!— respondió el hada, —me llamo Gumi, ¡gusto en conocerte!—

—Igualmente, me llamo Miku— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te diré el secreto de este bosque, no puedes ingresar sin tener "los ojos que todo lo ven".— decía el hadita mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Miku.

—Explícame que eso de "los ojos que todo lo ven"—

—Bueno, se dice que es algo que permite encontrar la verdadera entrada a cualquier lugar, y también la salida de cualquier lugar. — explicaba Gumi mientras se posaba en una roca. —Es una gema, para ser mas precisos, que da la habilidad de ver claramente, por decirlo así.—

—Ya veo. Entonces quiere decir que no puedo ingresar sin la gema, y también quiere decir... que...— disminuía la voz conforme se le ocurría el peligro que cruzaba Gakupo.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.— hablo Gumi.

—¡¿Enserio?!—

—Por supuesto.—

_Gumi se ha unido a Miku_

—Pero me tendrás que ayudar con algo antes de.—

—¿Que es? ¡Haré lo que haga falta!— respondió Miku decidida ante la propuesta del hada.

—¿Me ayudas por favor a sacar esta zanahoria del suelo? Porfis— decía Gumi señalando una zanahoria que estaba lista para ser cosechada.

Miku observaba como Gumi intentaba sacar la zanahoria de su sitio, pero como al ser de tan pequeño tamaño, le resultaba imposible siquiera moverla.

Miku asintió y saco la zanahoria de su lugar.

—¡Muchas gracias!— exclamo Gumi antes de devorar la zanahoria.

Miku se limitó a observar, conservando una gota estilo anime.

—Tenía tanta hambre, no había comido nada en una semana.— exclamo Gumi ya satisfecha.

—¡¿Una semana?!— pregunto sorprendida Miku.

—Si.— respondió Gumi. —No me gustan los champiñones del bosque, todos son rojos con blanco. No me gusta su sabor—

—Bueno, ahora que te ayude. ¿Me ayudarás a buscar ese objeto? Por favor.—

—Por supuesto. Aunque no convertiremos este fic en uno estilo The Legend of Zelda—

—Tienes razón. No le gustaría para nada a Neko—

—Oigan dejen de decir eso, mejor prosigan— les dije a ambas.

Ambas miraron hacia arriba, de donde provenía mi voz, y continuaron con la historia, tal como deberían.

Pero como no convertiré este fic en uno estilo The Legend of Zelda (lo digo por los juegos), las dejaremos por un momento y volvamos con Gakupo.

Gakupo estaba en el suelo, sin energía.

—No... No puedo... No debo... Comer de más...— murmuraba Gakupo. (No se porqué lo dice, al parecer ya esta agonizando el pobre.)

No se escuchaba nada más que los murmuros de Gakupo alrededor de la zona, así que sería fácil de encontrar, tanto por un aliado como también podría ser un enemigo.

Pasados unos minutos se Gakupo se empezaba a recuperar ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder siquiera alzar la mirada; y observar una figura oscura que estaba frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

¿Gakupo estaba soñando? ¿Delirando? ¿Agonizando? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que "algo" estaba frente a él, y no sabía sus intenciones.

La extraña figura solo estaba allí, esperado. No se movía, simplemente estaba parada, observando al débil peli-morado.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, se empezó a acercar rápidamente a Gakupo, y Gakupo lo único que logró hacer fue gritar.

A la entrada del bosque, Miku y Gumi de encontraban buscando ese "objeto" que permitiría pasar el bosque fácilmente, cuando escucharon un grito.

—Qué animal más extraño, nunca había escuchado ese sonido.— comento Gumi, pensando que fue un animal.

—No es un animal, es Gakupo.— comento Miku alertada al escuchar a su compañero. —Hay que apresurarnos. Debemos encontrar esa cosa (refiriendose al objeto).—

—De acuerdo. Y mientras lo hacemos, que tal si te pruebas esta preciosa joya que encontre hace unos momentos. Te quedara de maravilla.— decía tranquilamente el hada mientras mostraba una gema de colores brillantes.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso?—

—Hace unos instantes. En la roca con cara de goomba. Estaba donde deberían estar los ojos.—

—Gumi, te das cuenta. Esa debe ser la gema que buscamos.— trato de hacer razonar al hada.

—Tienes razón.— Dijo Gumi mirando la gema detenidamente, y entregándosela a Miku.

Miku tras tomar la gema, vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más claro. Se preguntaba por que Gumi no se había dado cuenta de que esa era la cosa que buscaban. (Y quien no.)

—Gumi, ¿porque no me dijiste que esta era la gema que buscábamos?— interrogo Miku al hada.

—Realmente no se distinguir sí la he encontrado o no, ya que yo no la necesito para poder ingresar al bosque, ya que no me pierdo.—

Miku se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, si Gumi podía ver claramente la entrada al bosque, ¿Por qué no simplemente la guió a través del bosque para encontrar a Gakupo?

—Si podías ver la entrada... ¡Por qué no me dijiste!— grito Miku un poco molesta.

—Eso es porque... porque...— decía Gumi mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Miku decía tenía razón. —oh oh... Lo siento—

—Bueno, ya que. Me quedare con la gema por sí más adelante es necesaria.— decía Miku mientras se adentraba al bosque seguida por Gumi quien la guiaba por el camino.

Miku y Gumi no tardaron en llegar a un #claro#. Buscaron por allí, ya que no sabían donde buscar debido a que no había rastro alguno del Samurai.

Miku y Gumi buscaron alguna pista que les indicará que efectivamente había pasado por allí.

Gumi encontró unas huellas, aunque no eran precisamente las de Gakupo.

—Miku, mira. Hay huellas aquí.— decía Gumi señalando su descubrimiento.

—Que bien. Déjame verlas.— Respondió Miku mientras se acercaba donde estaba Gumi.

Miku observo las huellas, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las huellas no pertenecían a Gakupo. Eran diferentes.

—No son las huellas.— Hablo Miku un poco desilusionada. —Estas son muy pequeñas como para ser las de Gakupo.—

—Que mal.— Respondió Gumi, igualmente desilusionada.

—Aunque podríamos seguirlas—

—¿A qué te refieres?— interrogo Gumi.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea que quedarte aquí, y caminar sin rumbo?— pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo (¿un poco?)

—Si tu lo dices...— respondió Gumi, con una gotita estilo anime.

Ambas siguieron las huellas durante un largo rato...

Finalmente, llegaron a una sección que les impedía continuar, debido a que las huellas acababan allí.

—Esto es malo— comento Gumi, exhausta.

—Y que lo digas.— siguió Miku.

—No logramos nada en estas horas que estuvimos aquí. Deberíamos darnos por vencidas.— comentaba mientras se sentaba en una flor.

—No, no debemos rendirnos. Y mucho menos en este momento.— reclamo Miku. — Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—¿Comemos algo? Tengo hambre.—

—Pero comiste zanahoria antes de entrar al bosque, no puede darte hambre tan pronto, ¿cierto?

—A quien le importa, iré por aquella fruta.— decía Gumi mientras señalaba una fruta que estaba en un arbusto.

Gumi fue rápidamente hacia la fruta para poder tomarla, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, algo le arrebato la fruta frente a sus narices.

Gumi se sorprendió, y volteo la mirada hacia lo que había tomado la fruta. Lo único que vio, fue algo largo que salía de algunas plantas altas, las cuales le impedían ver quien podía ser.

Gumi empezó a seguir esa misteriosa figura.

—¡Gumi, regresa!— grito Miku mientras corría tras la hada. —Es sólo una baya, déjala.—

Gumi no presto atención y continuo volando hasta que obtuviera su fruta.

Siguió volando en dirección donde estaba la misteriosa figura, y cuando ya la tenía cerca, se abalanzo encima. Pero por su tamaño, solo logro sujetarse a ella...

Miku corria tras la criatura, aunque no lograba seguirle el paso debido a que era muy veloz la cosa que estaba persiguiendo.

No tardo mucho antes de quedarse sin aliento y ver cómo se alejaba lo que estaba persiguiendo.

_Gumi ha dejado el equipo_

Miku jadeaba de cansancio, habia perdido a Gumi, estaba cansada, y solo tenia una piedra que le mostraria la salida del lugar...

Peor situacion no podia tener.

—Solo me falta que empiece a llover— refunfuño Miku.

Miku se sentó unos momentos a recobrar energía, y empezo a recordar los tiempos en los que Kaito, era solo un bobo enemigo.

Con cada desafio que lanzaba a Gakupo, se hacia mas fuerte, pero esta vez, si logro sobrepasar sus espectativas...

Ya con las fuerzas renovadas, se levanto y empezo nuevamente su busqueda.

Tras mucho buscar, encontro una cueva, en la cual se hallaba la criatura que habia salido huyendo de ella. Miku se acerco lentamente, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca salto sobre ella y la tumbo al suelo.

—¡Te tengo!— Canto Miku.

—¡Buuaaaa!— chillo la criatura.

Miku al verla de cerca se percato que solo era una pequeña yoshi que echo a llorar debido al golpe tras caer...

—Lo siento... No fue mi intencion...— trato de disculparse Miku con la pequeña Yoshi.

—Miku, ya la hiciste llorar— le hablo alguien.

—¿Gakupo?— pregunto ilusionada.

¿Es Gakupo quien le hablo? ¿Por qué está allí? ¿Donde está Gumi? Descubranlo cuando Ash Ketchum y Serena se declaren...

Bueno... no es cierto, mejor hasta el otro episodio XD.

* * *

**Bueno, estubo bien. Al menos para mí. Nya~**

**Espero les haya agradado. Y los espero para los demas capitulos.**

**Hasta luego. Miau~**

**Notas:**

**#1: Cuando me refiero a claro, quiero decir que llegaron a un lugar del bosque en el cual los árboles dejan suficiente espacio para dejar pasar la luz del sol. Es un espacio grande, suficiente como para dejar aterrizar un globo aerostático; en la mayoría de los casos.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Hola de nuevo, se a que vienen, así que disfruten.**

**Elenco de personajes [actualizado]:**  
**Mario: Gakupo**  
**Luigi: Miku**  
**Pr. Peach: Meiko**  
**Bowser: Kaito**  
**Kamek: Dell**  
**Hadita: Gumi**  
**Yoshi: Rin**

**Recuerden:**  
**—Dialogos—**  
***Pensamientos***  
**(Comentarios mios)**  
**Ya no habran ## en la lectura, pero si hay notas las encontraran al final del capitulo. [Si no hay, no importa, a veces no hay nada especial**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: "De regreso al... ¿Ex-reino Vocaloid?"**_

Miku se había quedado sorprendida al ver que enfrente suyo estaba una figura muy conocida para ella. Era Gakupo quien estaba frente a ella.

—¡Gakupo!— grito entusiasmada, pues su búsqueda había terminado. Y se abalanzó para darle un abrazo.  
—El mismo de siempre.— bromeo Gakupo.  
—Me tenías preocupada.—  
—¿En serio? No tenías porque estarlo...— trato de hacerse ver como un buen superviviente experto.  
—Mientes...— rompió el abrazo y miro a Gakupo de forma sospechosa.  
—¿Q-Q-Que te hace creer eso?— ¡había sido descubierto!  
—Tienes aruños en el rostro, tus ojos muestran que te deshidrataste por un tiempo; también se nota que te mordió algún animal.— decía Miku mientras movía su dedo hacia la dirección de las heridas de su compañero.  
—Me... Mejor ayúdame a calmar a Rin...— esquivaba el tema.  
—¿Rin?—pregunto acerca de esa tal Rin de la que Gakupo hablaba.  
—La Yoshi que hiciste llorar.—

Miku miro hacia donde estaba la Yoshi aún llorando. Y se dirigió hacia ella, para ayudarla y disculparse.  
—Discúlpame, no era mi intención.—  
—Snif~ Snif~ Te... Te perdono... Snif~ Snif~— hablaba aún llorando, aunque un poco más calmada que antes.

Mientras Miku y Gakupo trataban de hacer sonreír a Rin. En el castillo del reino champiñón pasaban varias cosas.  
—¡Dell, lo que haz hecho es genial!— decía Kaito feliz de apoderarse del castillo y a todo el reino muy fácilmente.  
—Je, je, no es nada señor Kaito. Es un placer para mí el saber que es de su agrado.— mostraba respeto a Kaito inclinándote ante su presencia. —Pero recuerde: El efecto puede ser variado. Ademas, no se exactamente la duracion de este.—  
—No te preocupes por cosas minusculas. Si se pasa el efecto, tomare más de tu pocima. Lo importante, es que tengo lo que siempre quise, un castillo digno de mí.—

Dell y Kaito se quedaron observando alrededor suyos y veían adornos, algunas flores y cosas así por el estilo.  
—Retiro lo dicho...— menciono Kaito un poco decepcionado al ver detenidamente su entorno. —Necesito remodelar este lugar...—  
—También lo creo mi amo.—  
—Trae a los Para-Goombas y los Para-Troppas, ellos ya saben qué me gusta.—  
—De acuerdo.—  
—Solo algo más... Diles que no traigan otras cortinas (persianas). Las que están aquí son... ¡fantásticas!— mencionaba Kaito ilusionado mirando las cortinas reales, que tenían una letra "K" en ellas ("K" de King [Rey en inglés], él piensa que es Kaito).  
—O...K...¿?—

Mientras Kaito terminaba su decoración profesional. Regresaremos con nuestros héroes:  
Rin se había calmado y se presentó a Miku.  
—Mucho gusto, soy Rin, una Yoshi del bosque. Yo ayude a tu compañero cuando estaba en peligro.—  
—Gracias por ayudarlo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento.—  
—No es nada.—  
—Fue en serio una gran ayuda, me rescato de un animal salvaje.—  
—¿El que te mordió?—  
—Si...— decía tristemente Gakupo por todas las penurias que paso, además de ser muy bochornosas algunas de ellas.  
—Gracias Rin, por todo lo que haz hecho.—  
—Ya dije que no es nada.—  
—Bueno, es hora de seguir Miku.— menciono Gakupo ya recuperado de sus heridas gracias a los cuidados anteriores de Rin.  
—Pero, no puedo irme sin Gumi.— menciono Miku.  
—¿Quien es Gumi?— preguntaron Gakupo y Rin.

Miku les explico todo lo que pasó para atravesar el bosque, y llegar hasta este punto.

—Ya veo, aún así debemos proseguir. Además, ella vive aquí en el bosque ¿verdad? Así qué estará bien.— dijo Gakupo  
—Si, pero...—  
—¡Anímate! Seguramente la veremos por allí.— dijo Rin.  
—¿Veremos?— pregunto Gakupo.  
—Yo también quiero acompañarlos, sin duda, ustedes son lo que siempre he querido ser, una heroína.— menciono Rin ilusionada.  
—No puedo negartelo.— dijo Gakupo reconociendo el deseo de ser un héroe. —Puedes acompañarnos, pero promete que si se pone difícil la situación, correrás a algún lugar seguro.—  
—Lo haré.—

Rin se ha unido al equipo  
Gakupo se unió nuevamente al equipo

—Muy bien. ¡En marcha!— grito Gakupo.  
—Salgamos de este lugar.— le siguió Rin.  
—Y rescatemos al reino Vocaloid de Kaito.— prosiguió Miku.

Miku sentía que dejar a Gumi sola era terrible. Sabiendo que mínimo tenía que despedirse para evitar preocupar a su amiga hada. Aún así, sabía que si no actuaba pronto, todo el mundo estaría en problemas.

Miku se colocó el collar con la gema especial, para poder hallar la salida del bosque fácilmente; y les mostró el camino más rápido hacia lo que sería la entrada del bosque.

Fácilmente lograron salir del bosque, el cual, les había ocasionado tantos problemas.

Miku y Gakupo miraron hacia la dirección en la que estaría, el reino Vocaloid. Y se sorprendieron al ver, como en un par de horas, el reino ya estaba en el poder de Kaito y sus secuaces.

Rin, qué no conocía nada fuera del bosque, quedo sorprendida al ver tal escena. Se imaginaba un lugar feliz, no un lugar lleno de tristeza y temor.  
—Parece que Kaito es más poderoso de lo que nos imaginamos.— menciono Miku mirando hacia el ex-reino Vocaloid.  
—Si, mucho más.— Respondió Gakupo.  
—No conozco a ese tal Kaito, pero definitivamente no dejaré que haga maldades a los habitantes de ese lugar.— menciono Rin, decidida a ayudar a Miku y Gakupo.  
—Muy bien, vayamos.— Animó Miku al equipo.  
—¡Espérenme!— grito alguien.

Miku reconoció esa voz, era Gumi que les grito.  
—Esa es la voz de Gumi.— menciono feliz de volverla a escuchar.

Gumi apareció frente a ellos, casi que por arte de magia, y la pequeña hada se presentó ante Gakupo y Rin.

—Hola, me llamo Gumi.—  
—Mucho gusto.— dijo Gakupo.  
—Es un placer conocerte.— dijo Rin.  
—Gumi, estoy feliz de volverte a ver.— menciono Miku.  
—Ya estoy lista para seguir adelante.—

Gumi se reagrupó al equipo

—Pues ahora ya estamos todos, así que adelante, ¡vamos!— grito Gakupo.

Y se dirigieron todos juntos al ex-reino Vocaloid. Y mientes caminaban, Miku le hablaba a Gumi:  
—Por cierto Gumi, ¿Cómo te perdiste?—  
—Es una larga historia...—

/ FLASHBACK/  
Gumi seguía agarrando a la criatura, pero debido al movimiento que esta hacia, la mando a volar lejos.  
—Eso no se vale— refunfuño Gumi, la cual había quedado en una telaraña.

Tras varios intentos, al fin logro sacarse de la telaraña.  
*¡Finalmente!* canto victoria por dentro.

Gumi no sabía hacia donde ir. Así qué vago unos instantes por allí.  
\\\\\FIN FLASHBACK\\\\\

—¿Que más pasó?— pregunto Miku, sabiendo que no era toda la historia.  
—Pues, pasado un tiempo, olvide que hacia. Ademas, me entro un hambre atroz y succione el néctar de algunas flores. Y por casualidad llegue a escuchar su conversación en la entrada del bosque, y recordé qué tenía que hacer.—  
—¿Quieres decir que de casualidad nos volvernos a encontrar?—  
—Si...—  
—Gumi, ¿Qué haré contigo?—

Mientras conversaban llegaron finalmente a las afueras del pueblo, el cual estaba desolado. Ni un ser viviente cerca, al parecer los secuaces de Kaito habían hecho de las suyas.

—Esos villanos...— hablo Gakupo, sintiendo indignación al ver la escena.

Todo el reino Vocaloid estaba lleno de fotos y carteles de Kaito, promocionando su reinado.  
—¿Puedes creer lo que ha hecho? Ha llenado nuestro hermoso Reino con su horrible rostro... Debe de ser una forma de tortura extrema.—  
—Gakupo... No es eso precisamente lo espeluznante aquí...— le hablo Miku.

La ciudad estaba completamente vacía y desordenada, no había rastro de los ciudadanos por ningún rincón, al parecer estaban resguardandose de los secuaces de Kaito.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—  
—Parece que no tenemos otro lugar al cual ir, excepto al castillo. Debe ser allí donde esté Kaito.— contesto Miku a Rin, quien pregunto.  
—¡Tienes razón! Debemos ir a detenerlos.— dijo Gakupo.  
—¡Espera! Si vamos así por así, nos derrotará fácilmente. Así cómo lo hizo contigo.—  
—Tienes razón...— Gakupo se puso a pensar detenidamente que harían. —¡Tengo una idea!—  
—¿Cuál es?— pregunto Gumi.  
—Todos, acérquense...—

Miku, Rin y Gumi se acercaron lo suficiente para que Gakupo les susurrara el plan.  
—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!— grito Miku.  
—Claro que no. Es en serio.—  
—Estoy a favor de Miku. Es una idea muy loca.— dijo Rin.  
—Si, si; es una locura.— siguió Gumi.  
—Pero, estoy seguro de que funcionará a la perfección.—  
—Bueno. No tenemos muchas opciones... ¡Lo haremos!— animó Miku a los demás a seguir el plan de Gakupo.

Todos iniciaron el plan, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que Gakupo les dio.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo:  
Kaito había terminado de ordenar las cosas a su modo.  
—Ah~ Perfecto.— Musito Kaito de felicidad.

El castillo estaba tal como a el le gustaba. Un trono dorado con asientos rojos. Un montón de monedas alrededor y las preciadas cortinas y adornos con "K".

—Esto es lo mejor del mundo. Tener un lugar digno de un Rey.— hablaba Kaito. —¿No es cierto, princesa Meiko?

Kaito dirigió la mirada a una esquina de la habitación, en la cual estaba la princesa Meiko, encerrada en una cárcel que había hecho aparecer Dell.

—No podrás salirte con la tuya. Gakupo y Miku te derrotarán.— contestó.  
—No seas malhumorada. Sólo doy mi opinión. Además, si quieres saber: Ese samurai de 5ta. y la amante de puerros, no podrán derrotarme, soy invencible.—  
—Eso piensas.—  
—Debes estar enojada porque no te he prestado atención, pero eso se puede arreglar en un momento. ¡Deeeell!— grito el nombre de su sirviente.

Rápidamente, Dell apareció al lado de Kaito.  
—¿Qué se le ofrece mi amo?  
—Retira la prisión, para que la princesa esté más tranquila.—

Dell dudo un poco... No sabía si sería correcto hacer eso. Aunque no podía desobedecer las órdenes

de su amo.

—Ahora mismo mi amo.—

Así cómo la hizo aparecer, así también la hizo desaparecer. La prisión ya no estaba...

—Bien. Puedes retirarte.—  
—Como ordene amo.—

Dell desapareció de la habitación tan rápido como había hecho desaparecer la prisión.

—Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos princesa?—  
—¡Len ahora!—  
—¿Len?—

Repentinamente apareció una figura a su lado. Kaito, volteo a ver, para encontrarse con uno de los sirvientes de la princesa, quin sostenía una olla.  
—Oye, ¿De donde Goombas saliste?— pregunto Kaito, curioso por lo que llevaba el pequeño sirviente.

Y antes de que le pudiese preguntar algo más, le arrojó lo que llevaba en la olla.  
—¡Toma!— grito mientras se lo lanzaba.  
—Ah~ mi hermoso rostro.— se quejaba Kaito tras recibir en su rostro agua hirviendo.  
—¡Corra, princesa, corra!—

La princesa empezó a correr, seguida de su leal sirviente.  
—¡Deeeell!— grito Kaito.  
—¿Qué se le ofrece amo?— apareció rápidamente a su lado.  
—Detén a la princesa y a su sirviente.—  
—¡En seguida!—

Dell prosiguió a perseguir a la princesa y a Len...

*Mi hermoso rostro. Necesitaré una pomadita para las quemadas...* Pensaba Kaito. *El efecto debió de haber pasado. Mejor tomaré más de la poción de Dell.*

Len y la princesa corrieron tan rápido como podían, mientras Dell los seguía de cerca, montado en su escoba (mágica obviamente).

—¡Ja, tomen esto!— grito Dell mientras movía su cetro de arriba hacia abajo.

Y repentinamente apareció un muro frente a la princesa y su sirviente, que detuvo su huida.  
—¡No! Ahora no podremos escapar.— se entristeció la princesa.  
—No me alejaré de su lado, princesa, pase lo que pase.— mostraba lealtad hacia la princesa.  
—Lamento decirte que si te vas a separar de tu querida princesa.— hablaba Dell, señalando a Len con su cetro. —Bye Bye, sirviente shota.—  
—¡¿Sirviente que?!— grito molesto Len.  
—Shota, dije: Shota.— respondió Dell con tono burlesco. —Ahora si, adiosito.—

Dell hechizó el suelo para que abriera un agujero, e hiciera que Len cayese hasta el sótano.  
—¡Aaaaaaaaaahh!— se escuchaban los gritos de éste mientras caía.  
—¡Len!— se preocupó la princesa por su sirviente.  
—Jajaja, es divertido ver en la desgracia a alguien. Pero ahora, a lo que venía...—

Dell apuntó a la princesa Meiko con su cetro y la ató con cuerdas que hizo aparecer.  
—Jajaja, esto hará feliz al Rey Kaito.— musitaba feliz Dell, por haber cumplido su misión.

Dell llevó a la princesa Meiko a la habitación del trono, donde estaba Kaito.

Dell ingresó a la habitación, y observo que Kaito estaba frente a un espejo.  
—Mi señor, aquí traigo nuevamente a la princesa.—  
—Ah~ excelente. Te felicito. Eres el mejor.— felicito Kaito, sin voltear a ver a Dell.  
—De nada. Es todo para su agrado.—  
—Ahora, dime...— mencionaba Kaito mientras se daba la vuelta. —¿No se notan las quemadas?— pregunto.

Kaito tenía el rostro lleno de crema, lo cual hacia que se viera chistoso.  
—Pf... No... Claro que pf... no...— se aguantaba las ganas de reír Dell.  
—Espero que no. Esto quitaría mi rostro de la revista "El koopa de oro".—  
—Ja... Sería trágico mi amo. Ja...— (aún se aguanta la risa).  
—De todas formas, buen trabajo. Ahora puedes retirarte, aunque antes, encierra a la princesa nuevamente en la celda.—  
—Como ordene, mi amo.—

Y Dell siguió las órdenes de Kaito.

—¡Por fin! ¡El mundo será mio! Jajajajajajaja...— reía Kaito victorioso.

¿Qué pasara ahora que nuestros héroes han regresado al Reino Vocaloid? ¿Cuál es el plan de Gakupo? ¿Podrán detener al malvado Kaito y sus macabros planes? Véanlo en el próximo episodio de "Me case con un Boo"... ¿De dónde rayos saque eso? No me lo pregunten que ni yo lo se XD.

Y... ¿Nos aproximamos al final?

* * *

**Miau~ Como siempre muy entretenido escribir este Fanfic.**

**Espero les haya agradado, tal vez los haya puesto a reír un poco (aunque sea por dentro), y eso es lo que seguiré intentando hacer en los demás capítulos.**

**Por cierto, eso de que quemaron la cara de Kaito, no es por ser malvado ni nada, pero tenía que agregarlo. Por cierto: ¡No lo hagan en la vida real! Nya~**

**Sin nada más que decir: Me despido. Hasta la otra. Ciao (la palabra es de origen italiano como Mario, que habla inglés y lo creo un japonés XD).**

_Nota #1: Olla: _**  
Pues es un recipiente que utilizan los cocineros para (cocinar, ¡no me digas!) cocer los alimentos. Comúnmente los ponen a hervir en agua. Lo agregue porque no se sí hay variantes en los diferentes países, acerca del nombre de este objeto.  
**_Nota #2: Pomada: _**  
Crema que se aplica en determinadas zonas del cuerpo. Utilice un diminutivo en la palabra, igual que la anterior la agregue por que no se si hay variantes... Creo que uno es: Unguento...  
**_Nota #3: ¿De donde __Goombas__ saliste?:_**  
Pues no se si se escucha mal para algunos, pero significa "¿de donde rayos saliste?". Eso quise dar a entender.  
**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Nuevo capítulo de Vocaloid Bros XD.**

**Esto es lo mejor, seguir pensando en lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué espera en este episodio? No se los puedo decir, mejor lean y lo descubrirán.**

**Recuerden como está estructurada la escritura de mi Fanfic:**  
**—Diálogos—**  
***Pensamientos***  
**(Comentarios míos)**

**Pero antes: Lista de personajes actualizado (nuevamente):**  
**Mario= Gakupo**  
**Luigi= Miku**  
**Pr. Peach= Meiko**  
**Bowser= Kaito**  
**Kamek= Dell**  
**Yoshi= Rin**  
**Hada= Gumi**  
**Toad= Len**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: "Intrusos en el castillo"**_  
Kaito seguía aplicándose pomada para las quemaduras, y había tomado más de la poción de Dell.  
—Seguramente quedare fuera de la revista este año.— lloriqueaba Kaito por su puesto en la revista "El koopa de oro".  
—¡Te mereces eso y más!— grito la princesa Meiko.  
—¡A callar!—

Kaito no estaba de humor para soportar las palabras de la Princesa Meiko, así que salio de la habitación, dejando sola a la Princesa Meiko.

Kaito se encontró con Dell, el cual estaba taradeando una cancioncilla...

—¿Qué taradeas?— pregunto Kaito.  
—En realidad nada, solo estoy feliz de que encerré a ese Hongo en el sótano.—  
—¡Soy un Toad!— se escucho un grito desde algún lugar remoto, y pertenecía a Len.

Kaito y Dell se sorprendieron de los pulmones tan poderosos que tenia ese chico... incluso sacaron una gota estilo anime.  
—¿O-K?— dijo Kaito un poco dudoso por lo ocurrido.

En eso, se escuchó que la puerta principal del castillo se había abierto.  
—¡Dell! Prepara una bienvenida calurosa... Creo que tenemos visitantes...— dijo Kaito sabiendo a que se podría enfrentar.  
—Como lo ordene amo.—

Dell desapareció rápidamente y Kaito se fue a su trono para descansar un poco, y prepararse para la pelea final, si es que había.

_"EN LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO"_  
Gakupo, Miku y compañía estaban armando... un escándalo con trompetas, tambores y platillos.  
—¿Gakupo, puedes repetir el plan?— grito Gumi, pues apenas escuchaba algo más aparte del bullicio.  
—¿Que dices?— preguntó Gakupo, pues no le escucho.  
—¡Que si puedes repetir el plan!— grito aun más fuerte.  
—ahhh, por supuesto. Hay que...— pero fue interrumpido por que Dell abrió la puerta principal.

Dell se quedo con cara de '¿Que rayos hacen?'  
—Ahora, ¡Corran!— grito Gakupo antes de que salieran corriendo, y tirando todos los instrumentos.  
*¿Que rayos estaban haciendo?* pensó Dell mientras veía que se alejaban rápidamente.

Dell cerró la puerta sin darle más atención al asunto.

Aunque no se había dado cuenta de que Miku se había colado al castillo.

Espero hasta que Dell se fuera. Y cuando paso suficiente tiempo como para que no escuchara el ruido de la puerta, Miku la abrió.

Al abrirla le estaban esperando Gakupo y las chicas.  
—Funciono Gakupo, eres hábil.— felicitó Rin.  
—Gracias, ahora entremos. No hay tiempo que perder.— contesto sintiéndose muy listo.

Nuestros héroes se adentraban en la fortalece que antes pertenecía a la Princesa Meiko.

—Muy bien, ahora solo falta continuar con el resto del plan.— dijo Miku

—¿Pueden repetírmelo?— pregunto Gumi.

—Por supuesto.— respondió Gakupo —Ahora lo que falta es llegar al almacén para poder recuperarnos del cansancio y obtener información útil para derrotar a Kaito de una vez por todas.—

—Si, pero tengo otra pregunta— dijo Rin

—¿Cual es?—

—¿Cómo pasaremos el ejercito que está frente a nosotros?—

A Gakupo no le agradaba como sonaba eso… y efectivamente vio cientos de Goombas y Koopas formados en línea… aunque para su fortuna, estaban mirando hacia otro lado y no los habían visto.

—Escondamonos...— dijo Gakupo casi murmurando y sintiendo que todo ese ejercito los descubrirían en cualquier momento. El equipo se escondió detrás de unas cajas que estaban por allí —Rayos, ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?—

A nadie se le ocurrió nada… en especial porque no podían salir simplemente y desafiar a esa horda.

El súper plan de Gakupo parecía ya no ser tan súper, y no se permitía fallar en una misión tan grande…

—¿Qué haremos?— pregunto Rin con temor, ya que estar en un lugar así le causaría miedo a muchos.

—N-No sé…— contestó Gakupo.

—Parece ser que no podremos hacer nada por el momento.— siguió Miku —Tendremos que esperar hasta que todo mundo se valla de la habitación...—

Pues ya no quedaba de otra, así que solo se quedaron esperando hasta que los secuaces de Kaito se fueran…

Pero mientras eso ocurria, Len, que se encontraba en el sótano del castillo, buscando una manera de escapar…

El joven Toad, se hallaba rondando la habitación como león rugiente (osea dando vueltas XD), para ver algún lugar por el cual salir, pues no había puerta alguna.

*Rayos… si no logro salir de aquí… Kaito se saldrá con la suya* eran los pensamientos de Len. Aun estando en peligro o en un problema, no le importaba nada más que mantener a su princesa sana y salva.

Buscaba y buscaba, pero parecía no encontrar ni un solo lugar donde poder salir…

—¡Descarado Mago!— grito fuertemente por indignación.

En ese preciso momento, Dell, que se encontraba junto a Kaito en la sala del trono, estornudó:

—¡Achuuuuu!—

—¿Pescaste un resfriado?— pregunto Kaito, al escuchar el estornudo de su mano derecha.

—Tal vez, este castillo es más frío que el suyo, mi vileza.—

—Tienes razón...— Kaito ahora notaba la diferencia de temperatura.

Y mientras hablaban de la temperatura del castillo… y volviendo con Gakupo.

Gakupo y compañía ya llevaban esperando más de 30 minutos y los secuaces de Kaito ni se habían movido ni un centímetro…

—Son unas bestias, con "b" de burro.— comentó Gakupo al ver por vigésima vez hacía donde estaban parados los secuaces.

Miku y las demás se habían dormido de tanto estar esperando…

—Miku… Miku...— hablaba lentamente Gakupo a Miku para despertarla. —Miku… Miku...— pero no parecía funcionar. Así que decidió hacer algo más —Tengo Negis—

—¡¿Donde hay Negis?!— grito Miku, despertando a Rin y a Gumi.

Gakupo se maldijo a sí mismo por tomar una decisión tan extrema…

—¡Rayos! Ya nos escucharon.— comento Gakupo.

Pero al observar nuevamente hacia donde estaban las tropas, vio que ni se habían movido de sus lugares.

—¿Como es posible que no hayan escuchado eso?— pregunto Gakupo de manera tan leve que apenas se escucho.

Y le entró curiosidad y se acercó más a donde estaba la fila de Goombas más cercana a él…

Miku, Rin y Gumi, cerraron los ojos al imaginarse a Gakupo siendo azotado por ese ejercito… pero nunca llego ese momento.

—¡Esto es todo!— grito Gakupo lleno de furia.

Las chicas, abrieron los ojos, y vieron a Gakupo levantando una fila entera de Goombas… que en realidad no eran Goombas, sino un trozo de papel recortado y pintado a modo de que pareciera una fila de tropas dando la espalda.

—¿Que se supone que son esas porquerías?— preguntó Miku ya malhumorada de estar espiando.

—¡Solo son figuritas de cartón y pintadas con crayones de cera…!— gritaba Gakupo mientras empezaba a aplastarlos como si no hubiera mañana…

—¿Perdimos tanto tiempo solo por esto…?— preguntó Miku aun malhumorada.

—Sigamos el plan original… no importa que más pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. — dijo Gakupo, ya más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo…— Contestó Miku.

Nuestros valientes héroes nuevamente empezaron a avanzar por el castillo, que misteriosamente estaba vacío en su totalidad… Ahora se hallaban frente a las gradas para subir al segundo nivel… donde posiblemente estaría Kaito, ya que la sala de Meiko se encontraba allí…

—Que bien. Solo tenemos que subir por aquí y listo… podremos enfrentarnos a Kaito…— dijo Gakupo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por las gradas, para llegar más rápido al siguiente nivel.

—Espera Gakupo…— trató de detenerlo Miku… pero ya era muy tarde.

Gakupo corría cada vez más lento… ya que tenía que subir como 50 gradas en total… ya que no eran muy altas… pero eso hacía que mantuvieran un estilo único…

*¿A quién rayos se le ocurre poner tantas gradas…?* se cuestionaba Gakupo en su mente…

Finalmente llegó al segundo piso… y para su sorpresa Miku y las chicas ya estaban allí…

—¿Co-como lle-llegaron tan… tan rápido?— decía de forma cortada, ya que no tenía mucho aire… debido a que corrió como loco…

—Ah, ya llegaste…— dijo Gumi. —Si quieres saber… solo tomamos el elevador…— Dijo señalando en la dirección de la puerta de dicho aparato…

—¿Por qué no me dijeron?— cuestionó Gakupo

—Traté de decírtelo… pero te fuiste corriendo como niño pequeño tras escuchar que es hora del pastel en la fiesta…— contestó Miku.

—De acuerdo… Sigamos…— dijo Gakupo ya respirando más calmado.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que sería el momento decisivo… la batalla final… encontrarse a su mayor rival y enemigo… Kaito… sentado en su…

—¡Santos Champiñones!— gritó Gakupo al entrar a la sala…

—Rin… será mejor que no veas…— Dijo Miku tapándole los ojos a la Yoshi…

Kaito se hallaba en paños menores… ya que acababa de tomar un baño… Meiko no estaba en la habitación… por lo que no sabía de esa situación… ya que Dell la movió a otra habitación…

—¿Ah?— Exclamó Kaito, pues no se había percatado que ellos estaban allí… —¡Rayos!— decía mientras tomaba una toalla y se cubría el pecho… ya que si tenía calzoncillos… —¡Ustedes! ¡¿No les enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!—

—Y a ti… ¿No te enseñaron que no debes de andar semi-desnudo por allí? — dijo Gakupo algo rojo de la cara por la vergüenza ajena…

—¡Largo!— dijo Kaito antes de echarlos fuera de la habitación…

Gakupo y las chicas esperaron 10 minutos antes de que Kaito abriera la puerta…

—Pueden pasar…— dijo Kaito ya con su ropa normal…

—Permiso— dijo antes de entrar Gakupo, a lo cual también dijeron los demás del grupo…

—Pasen adelante, están es su…— siguió diciendo Kaito, hasta que se dio cuenta del porqué estaban allí. —¡Rayos!— Dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se ponía en posición defensiva.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Gakupo, que por cierto ya se había olvidado de la situación…

—Gakupo, recuerda… hemos venido a derrotar a Kaito…— Contestó Rin a la pregunta del Samurai.

—Oh… cierto… se me había olvidado…— dijo recordando lo que tenía que hacer…

—¡A callar!— rugió Kaito, para luego lanzar un bola de fuego…

Gakupo y las chicas lograron esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Y así se dio inicio a una batalla epica…

Pero mientras eso ocurre, veamos cómo le va al pequeño Len…

—Hola Len, ¿Cómo estás…— dije yo como una voz misteriosa que salió de la nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Quien anda allí?— preguntó Len que por cierto estaba sentado en un montoncito de paja…

—No te asustes… soy el escritor de este fic…— expliqué.

—Ah… yo pensaba que un Boo me quería espantar…—

—Bueno… solo quería saber si quieres una pequeña ayuda… ya que veo que estas en un enorme problema…—

—Por favor… si puedes sacarme de aquí…—

—De acuerdo lo haré…—

—¡Genial! —

—Solo que espera un momento más… ya te enviaré la ayuda… llegará en unos… que se yo, unos 15 minutos…—

—De acuerdo… ya no importa cuanto puedan tardar… llevo aquí en este calabozo desde el capítulo anterior…—

—Je je— rio nerviosamente… —Bueno, bueno… la ayuda va en camino… hasta luego…— y fueron las últimas palabras que dije al menos aquí en esta conversación…

—Hasta luego Neko.—

Mientras Len… espera la ayuda… sigamos la emocionante batalla que Gakupo y Kaito están teniendo… que por cierto ya va a finalizar… je je…

—¡Cuidado Miku!— exclamó Gakupo al ver que Kaito estaba a las espaldas de su amiga.

—Demasiado tarde.— dijo Kaito. Quien tomó de rehén a Miku… Gakupo se acercó a donde estaba Kaito, pero Kaito lo frenó con palabras que fueron crueles… —¡Quieto! Un paso más y Miku será historia…—

Rin y Gumi… observaban aterradas la escena… ya que solo podían hacer eso… no tenían experiencia en lo que se dice de batallar…

—Eres un…— dijo Gakupo ahorrándose o tragándose lo que quería decir… pues sabía que Kaito no se daba con juegos… al menos en ese preciso momento…

—Da 3 pasos atrás…— ordenó Kaito.

—¡No lo hagas Gakupo!— dijo Miku, quien luchaba para zafarse del agarre de Kaito.

—¡Tú cállate!— ordenó Kaito y le dio un zape en la frente… —Haz lo que te digo y nadie más saldrá herido—

Gakupo obedeció de mala gana y retrocedió la distancia que Kaito había ordenado… su espalda topó con Rin, quien se encontraba a allí mismo…

—Adiós Samurái de quinta— dijo Kaito antes de que Gakupo y Rin cayeran en una trampa agujero… —JAJAJAJAJA que feliz soy… adiós a ese tonto.—

—¿Por qué celebras?— preguntó Gumi, quien podía volar y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le había pasado a Gakupo y Rin… que para ella, solo fue que ellos desaparecieron Mágicamente.

—Porque he derrotado nuevamente a ese Samurái y…— se dio cuenta. —Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—

—Quiero que sueltes a Miku.—

—Oh… bueno, lo haré si me respondes esta pregunta.— Gumi se puso lo más atenta posible… —¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé del sapo?—

—Ya sé… ya sé… es el renacuajo.—

—El que te tira para abajo jajaja— dijo agarrando a Gumi y lanzándola junto a Miku por la trampa agujero…

Gakupo y Rin, ya había aterrizado en el sótano, donde se hallaba Len… bueno, Gakupo si se había estrellado, Rin había caído encima de él…

—¡Genial! Llegó la ayuda…—

—Que ayuda ni que ocho cuartos (8/4) yo necesito ayuda… a pesar de que eres joven, pesas mucho…— dijo Gakupo al ya no sentir el área del estómago donde había aterrizado Rin…

—¡No estoy gorda!—

—No dije eso…— trató de explicar Gakupo.

—Ven… te ayudo…— dijo Len extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Rin a levantarse…

—Gracias.— agradeció Rin por la acción del Toad.

—Y ahora yo…— dijo Gakupo antes de que Miku aterrizara en sus… —Mis…—

—¡Auch! Kaito es una bestia.—

—Ya no siento la entrepierna…— dijo Gakupo casi muerto…

Miku se levantó y ayudó a que Gakupo recuperara su postura…

—¡Neko! ¿Es esta la ayuda que me prometiste?— gritó Len.

—No realmente…— contesté yo, y todos miraron en dirección al techo…

—¿Eres un fantasma?— preguntó Gumi.

—No pequeña… no soy un fantasma… soy el escritor de este Fic…— expliqué.

—Ya sácanos de aquí… ya llevo 20 minutos esperando a que alguien me ayude…— dijo Len.

—Se supone que el capitán Toad ya debería haber venido.—

_**En algún lugar lejos del Reino Vocaloid…**_

—ACHUUU...— estornudó un Toad con puntos rojos y un equipo de explorador… —Creo que me he olvidado de algo… ya que… no debe ser importante…— y siguió caminando hacia el infinito y más allá…

_**Volviendo al castillo:**_

—Pues aún no llega… Neko…—

—Ya que… será en otra ocasión… Adios…—

—Espera… no puedes dejarnos así— dijo Miku, aunque ya no volveré a responder.

—y ¿Ahora qué haremos?—

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que hubiera una gran explosión que mandó a volar una de las paredes… y los trozos calleron sobre el pobre Gakupo…

—¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?— preguntó molesto.

De la nube de polvo que se levantó, se podían divisar 2 figuras… una de color amarillo y otra de color morado…

—Preparence para los problemas.— menciono la figura amarilla.

—Y más vale que teman.— le siguió la figura morada.

—Para proteger las monedas de la corrupción.—

—Y unirlas todas en una sola acción.—

—Para extender nuestro lema con amor.—

—Y extender nuestros ideales hasta Mario Galaxy.—

—¡Neru!—

—¡Haku!—

—El mejor equipo del mundo viajando a la velocidad de un caparazón azul.—

—Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar-char-char.—

—Yoshi así es.— prosiguió Rin, a la cual le gusto el ritmo de la musica de fondo.

—Y Gumi también.— le siguió Gumi, igualmente cautivada por el ritmo.

Los misteriosos personajes se dieron a conocer, como Neru, quien vestia de amarillo, y Haku que vestía de morado.

—Salió genial, y eso que lo practicamos solo una vez.— dijo Neru.

—Claro, salió muy bien.— dijo Haku.

—¿Eh?... Disculpen...— dijo Gakupo, pues no le hallaba sentido a todo esto.

—¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Neru al samurái.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?—

—Nada en especial… solo venimos porque un tal Neko nos dijo que quería que mandáramos a volar esta pared a base de dinamita.— explicó Neru.

—Gracias Neko… nos ayudaste…— dijo Len casi llorando y mirando al techo…

Ahora ya había forma de salir… y se habían unido dos integrantes al grupo.

**Pero de ahora en adelante… que pasará con Kaito… ¿habrá forma de detener a ese ser que parece imparable? ¿Podrán Gakupo y los demás rescatar a la princesa Meiko y al Reino Vocaloid? ¿Kaito estará en la revista "El Koopa de oro" de este año?**

**Lo descubriremos en el próximo episodio…**

* * *

**¡HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! Soy yo, yo Neko.**

**Hace tiempo que no actualizo este fic… pido disculpas desde ya…**

**El capítulo estaba listo desde hace tiempo, pero se me había olvidado subirlo… que memoria tan mala la mía… trataré de no volver a cometer ese mismo error…**

**Desde ya les animo a seguir mis otros fics… que por cierto son bonitos… y también me agradaría que me comentaran que les pareció este cap.**

**Bueno, sin más me despido. ADIOS.**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Hola queridos fans… ¿Listos para más diversión?**

**Pues entremos de lleno al nuevo capítulo de la serie…**

**Por cierto, los invito a que lean mis otros fics y dejen su Reviews en cualquiera de ellos, incluido este… sin más que agregar. Comencemos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 05: Rivalidad**_

El equipo de Gakupo se hallaba en lo más hondo del castillo de la princesa Meiko… pues Kaito los había lanzado hasta allí…

—Ahora me las va a pagar ese desquiciado peje-lagarto— dijo Gakupo desenvainando su Katana…

—Tranquilízate Gakupo, tenemos que idear otro plan… de lo contrario pasará lo mismo…— trató de hacerlo razonar Miku.

—Por mí hay que ir enseguida a patearle la cola a ese bobo…— hablo Neru.

—Pues, para que lo sepas… eso fue lo que intentamos hace en el capítulo anterior y no resultó para nada ese plan.— narró Miku.

—Pues la verdad, yo creo que con uno o dos más en el equipo se haría la diferencia…— sin prestarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Miku.

—No lo creo…— dudosa de lo que acababa de oír…

—Tú tranquila, piensas demasiado… ese es tu problema…— dijo antes de bajarle la parte delantera de la gorra a Miku, obviamente molestándola.

—Pues, me agrada ser así como soy, y no ser una despreocupada y maniaca como tú…— contestó Miku con tono serio mientras se acomodaba la gorra…

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!—

—Lo que oíste… o ¿quieres que te lo repita?—

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que echaba rayos, literalmente… y Gakupo, notando la situación trató de calmarlas…

—Vamos chicas… primero lo primero… hay que salir de aquí… y luego veremos que hacer…— decía Gakupo muy nervioso de que se enfurecieran aún más.

Los rayos de sus miradas empezaron a debilitarse, hasta que finalmente apartaron sus miradas…

—¡Por mí está bien!— dijo Miku, dándole la espalda a Neru.

—¡Igual por mí!— contestó Neru, igualmente dándole la espalda a Miku.

Ya ahora que se había calmado la situación, Gakupo volvió a hablar.

—Pues bien… será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes… no sabemos si ese bobo nos hará algo…—

—Vamos por el agujero que abrimos.— propuso Haku.

—¡Buena idea! Vámonos por allí…— dijo Gakupo encabezando el grupo.

—Si no queda de otra…— dijo Rin, ya cansada del viaje y todo lo que habían pasado…

—¡Ánimo Rin! Seguramente no será tan difícil pasar…— dijo Gumi positivamente, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Rin.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

—¡Gumi!— gritó Rin, al ser atrapada por una Planta Piraña

—Odio cuando todo lo que ocurre es lo opuesto a lo que digo…— decía Gumi tratando de ayudar a Rin.

Neru y Miku se estaban encargando de un escuadrón de Goombas que venían bajando de un piso superior… mientras Gakupo y Len se encargaban de un grupo de Koopas Para-Troppas (N/A: Tortugas que vuelan)… y Haku… pues trataba de liberar a Rin del agarre de la Piraña…

—No parecen acabarse…— comentaba Miku. Mientras pateaba a algunos Goombas…

—Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…— comentó Gakupo…

—¡Miren por allá!— gritó Haku, al observar en una esquina, una flor de fuego oculta y señalarla con el dedo…

—¡Voy por ella!— dijeron al mismo tiempo Miku y Neru.

Al llegar cerca de la flor, ambas se chocaron…

—¡Fíjate por donde vas!— le gritó Neru a Miku.

—Lo mismo digo…— contestó Miku.

Ahora que lo notaban, la flor de fuego se encontraba en una zona demasiada alta para que uno de sus saltos alcanzara el lugar… Aunque lo intentaron algunas veces con todas sus fuerzas…

—No puedo, es demasiado alto para mí…— dijo Miku.

—Lo mismo digo…— contestó Neru, aunque se le ocurrió una idea… —¡Quédate quieta!—

—¿Qué?— fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Miku antes de que Neru la usara como trampolín, apoyándose sobre la cabeza de Miku, y dando un salto que hizo que llegara a la zona de la flor de fuego…

—¡Gracias!— dijo Neru, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro…

—…— Miku no dijo ni una palabra y solo se limitó a sobarse un poco la cabeza y ver con resentimiento a Neru…

Neru ahora tenía el poder de la flor de fuego, y empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a cuanto enemigo veía…

—¡Eso es Neru, tu puedes!— Animaba Haku a su amiga.

No tardó en espantar a los enemigos y el área quedó limpia…

—Fue pan comido.— presumió ante Miku.

—Solo fue suerte de principiante…— le respondió Miku.

—Lo que digas…—

—Mejor sigamos chicas… no es bueno que nos quedemos en un solo lugar…— les dijo Gakupo para que ya no pelearan…

El grupo siguió durante unos cuantos minutos por los enormes pasillos del castillo… la tensión que había entre Miku y Neru era enorme… no podían ni siquiera mirarse…

Pronto llegaron a una zona donde la ruta se dividía en 2 caminos…

—Genial… ¿ahora que haremos…?— preguntó Gakupo…

—No lo sé… nunca había caminado por este lugar…— dijo Len.

—Izquierda/Derecha— dijeron al mismo tiempo Miku y Neru respectivamente… Miku hacia la Izquierda y Neru hacia la derecha…

Se voltearon a ver, solo para después darle la espalda a la otra…

—¿Cómo decidimos?— preguntó Haku

—¡Ya sé! Lo haremos de la mejor manera…— dijo Gakupo

—¿Con votaciones?— dijo Rin.

—¿Encontrar un mapa y revisar la zona?— dijo Gumi

—¿Dar la vuelta y regresar por dónde venimos, y hallar otro camino?— dijo Len.

—No. Lo decidiremos como es debido. Con un duelo de "Piedra, Papel o Tijera" entre Neru y Miku…—

—¡¿Qué?!— dijeron todos los demás, menos Miku y Neru.

—Me parece bien.— Dijo Miku.

—Da igual...— dijo Neru sin emocionarse por la idea…

Miku y Neru se pusieron en posición, manos atrás… y…

—¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!— dijeron al unísono todos, y ambas revelaron su elemento.

Miku sacó Piedra y Neru Papel… así que Neru fue la que ganó…

*Cómo pude perder* pensaba Miku mientras observaba su mano…

—Bien, ahora que ya decidimos por dónde ir. Empecemos a caminar… otra vez…—

No tardaron en llegar a las gradas para subir de nivel…

—¡Vean, son las gradas para salir de aquí!— gritó emocionada Rin, mientras corría hacia dichas gradas…

—¡Espera! Pueden haber trampas…— dijo Len.

Y como por arte de magia… apareció un enorme Boo frente a Rin, quien casi choca contra ellla…

—¡Kyaaaa!— se sorprendió ella… y corrió de regreso a donde estaba el grupo.

—¡Todos! ¡Véanlo a los ojos!— dijo Miku.

La gran debilidad de un Boo es verlo a los ojos, ya que nunca atacarán a menos que le des la espalda… pero este no se detenía…

—¿Por qué no se detiene?— preguntó Gakupo… en eso miró a Gumi… la cual estaba distraída mirando hacia otro lado… —¡Gumi! Mira al fantasma…— ordenó Gakupo con desesperación y casi se podría jurar que sus dientes parecían colmillos muy afilados y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como el color de la gorra que llevaba…

—OK…— dijo con temor el hada…

El Boo paró su marcha…

*Qué horror… nunca me dejan de mirar… ¿soy muy guapo? ¿Es eso? Por eso nunca me gustó ser popular.* decía en su mente el Boo…

El grupo empezó a avanzar lentamente… tratando la manera de que nadie mirara a otro lado…

—Con cuidado… con cuidado…— decía Len

—Por favor… no se distraigan…— Suplicaba Haku…

—Es extraño fijar tu mirada en ese Boo…— decía Neru…

Finalmente lo pasaron sin muchos problemas… ahora el verdadero problema era no darle la espalda…

—De acuerdo… nadie le dé la espalda…— dijo Gakupo.

Todos obedecieron, y nadie le dio la espalda… y avanzaban de espalda…

—¿Alguien… ha visto a Gumi…?— dijo Miku…

—Díganme que no es ese pequeño bulto frente al Boo…— dijo Len.

Gumi aún seguía frente al fantasma… y muy cerca…

—Efectivamente es esa hada…— dijo Neru con una gota de sudor atravesando su cabeza…

—Les dije que no me dijeran…— habló nuevamente Len…

—¡Gumi! Regresa…— Le gritaban Miku y Rin…

Gumi tenía una duda en su cabeza y por eso no las escuchaba…

*¿Qué pasará si le pico ambos ojos? ¿Nos seguirá o no?*

Gumi se acercó más al Boo… y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le picó ambos ojos al Boo…

—¡Mis ojos!— gritó el Boo…

—¡Corran!— dijo Gumi saliendo lo más rápido que podía…

Todos sin dudar… salieron corriendo, y detrás de ellos el Boo…

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a picarme los ojos?! Les enseñaré cual es el dolor que se siente…— gritaba el Boo detrás de ellos… y 2 parches que cubrían sus ojos… pero como era fantasma aún podía ver…

—¡Qué gran idea hada! — dijo con sarcasmo Neru.

—¡Déjala! No tiene la culpa— defendió Miku a su amiga…

—Ajá sí claro…— dijo sarcásticamente Neru.

—Tú…— pero no terminó lo que iba a decir…

—Ya dejen de discutir…— interrumpió Gakupo… —No resolveremos nada discutiendo…—

El equipo y el Boo llegaron a una zona donde había toda clase de equipamiento para los soldados de Kaito… Además, de varias puertas..

—Sepárense…— propuso Gakupo, a lo cual todos obedecieron…

Neru y Miku tomaron un mismo camino… Gumi y Gakupo otro… y Len y Rin terminaron por el mismo lugar… Haku fue la desafortunada que se quedó sola…

*¿Por qué siempre yo?* se cuestionaba Haku… y llorando cómicamente mientras corría a ocultarse…

El Boo no sabía a quién seguir… así que tenía que tomar una decisión…

—Cucara macara títere fue… yo no fui fue teté…— cantaba el Boo y señalaba a un punto distinto para ver a quien seguir… —Pegale pegale al quien fue… con la punta de tu pie…— terminó de decir su cancioncita para decidir… y tomó la ruta por la que se fueron Miku y Neru…

La puerta de la izquierda era la que habían tomado…

—¿Por qué me tocó ir junto a ti?— preguntó molesta Miku.

—Pienso lo mismo…— respondió Neru…

**¿Qué sucederá más adelante? ¿Podrán Neru y Miku librarse de la persecución del Boo?**

**VEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "NEW SUPER VOCALOID BROS"**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?

Espero que les haya gustado… eso es todo… hasta la próxima…


	6. Capítulo 06

**TOMA 1:**

**Hola "CLANEROS"… No, así no es…**

**TOMA 2:**

**Saludo "FRIKEROS"… tampoco…**

**TOMA 3:**

**¿Qué tal? los saluda Duxa… ni así…**

**TOMA 1999:**

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este fanfic… Sí, así si…**

**No les quito más su tiempo y les dejo este capítulo que me tomó mucho más tiempo que el que creía, aun así, disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 06: REECONTRANDOSE CON LOS AMIGOS**_

Miku y Neru corrían tan rápido como podían ya que tras ellas estaba un Boo gigante que no estaba para nada contento con quien haya sido el o la que le picó los ojos…

—¡DETENGANSÉ!— gritó el fantasma mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

—Sí, claro… ahora mismo nos detendremos…— contestó Neru sarcásticamente ante tal petición… mientras aumentaba aún más la velocidad, al igual que Miku.

Pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida, y no podían retroceder porque estaban acorraladas.

—¿Ahora qué haremos?— preguntó Miku preocupada…

—No lo sé… piensa en algo…— respondió Neru igual de preocupada.

El enorme fantasma llegó muy rápido, y no les dio tiempo de pensar en algo…

—¡Peek-a-Boo!— dijo el fantasma con la lengua de fuera y los ojos bizcos…

—Sabes… ese es un horrible juego de palabras…— dijo Neru con una gota anime deslizándose por la cabeza…

—¡NO CUENTES CHISTES EN INGLES QUE NADIE ENTIENDE!— gritó Miku enfadada…

—Ok… solo no me critiquen…— respondió el Boo algo decepcionado de que no salió como quería… —Sin embargo eso ya no importa. Ahora que las tengo atrapadas nadie podrá salvarlas juajuajuajuajua…— rió malévolamente, al menos hasta el momento en que una mosca entró por su boca y empezó a ahogarse… —Maldita mosca…— se quejó.

—Neru, este es nuestro fin… Ya no me quedan más Champiñones a parte de este…— dijo Miku sacando un Champiñón rojo saber de dónde… y solo sería usado en caso de emergencia…

—Y a mí únicamente me queda el efecto de mi Flor de Fuego…— respondió.

—No hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme…— dijo antes de empezar a acercase el fantasma…

Ambas chicas gritaron tan alto como podían asustadas porque podría ser su fin… incluso ambas se abrazaron y cayeron de rodillas…

El Boo se acercaba cada vez más a ellas, hasta el punto en que su sombra las cubría por completo…

.

.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LEN Y RIN:**

Tras haberse separado de los demás… ellos dos llegaron al almacén de comida… Ambos se habían ocultado tras unas cajas de madera que encontraron en la habitación…

—Fiuuu~ estuvo cerca…— exhaló Len ya más aliviado.

—Ji… ejtuvo jerka…— trataba de hablar Rin... ya que estaba comiendo unas frutas que había encontrado…

—¡Oye! Deja de comerte las reservas del castillo.—

—Porfis… una más…— suplicó Rin ya habiendo tragado la fruta que estaba comiendo anteriormente…

—NO—

—Por favorcito…— suplicó una vez más pero ahora puso un rostro tan tierno y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas falsas…

—Ok… come otra…— permitió Len. Y alejando la mirada de ese rostro tierno.

—¡Sí!—

Rin, de un bocado se tragó todas las frutas que estaban en una de las cajas…

—Con eso bastará…— dijo satisfecha la Yoshi.

—Comes más que Gakupo… y eso es mucho decir…—

—Busquemos a los demás… posiblemente no estén lejos…—

—De acuerdo.— dijo Rin muy animada.

Len empezó a caminar y Rin le seguía de cerca… pero antes de eso, Rin había halado otra fruta y la llevaba escondida de Len…

*Esto será mi refacción…* pensaba ella, mientras la colocaba a sus espaldas para que Len no viera nada…

En cuestión de segundos salieron a la habitación donde se habían separado de los demás…

—Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es empezar a buscar a los demás…— dijo Len.

—Si… lo que digas.— contestó aun ocultando la fruta.

—Mmmmm ¿Por dónde deberíamos ir?— preguntó Len al observar todos los caminos.

—Vamos por la puerta de allá.— señaló Rin con una de las manos al camino por el cual pasaron Miku y Neru.

Len accedió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia tal dirección. Al acercarse, lograron oír un grito de parte de Miku y Neru [Recordemos: El boo estaba a punto de atraparlas…] y salieron corriendo en su auxilio…

Tras seguir el camino y llegar al tope, lograron ver al boo por la parte de atrás…

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó Rin preocupada tanto por Miku y la chica amarilla. Como de su fruta que podría ser arrebatada si Len la veía.

—No se… nunca pensé que esto pasara…— contestó sinceramente.

—¿Hay algo que los Boo's odien?—

—La luz… pero aquí no hay nada más que antorchas con fuego y necesitamos algo más brillante…—

—Tal vez esto pueda ayudar.— dijo Rin sacando la fruta que llevaba escondida…

—¿Acaso eso es…? —se sorprendió Len— ¿Solo una fruta brillante?— al ver con decepción lo que Rin sostenía y no saber qué cosa se podía hacer con una fruta…

—Con esta fruta, si me la como, podré emitir luz.—

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—

—Vi el letrero de donde saqué esto y decía algo como "Si eres Yoshi, la luz será tu amiga".—

—Ah… por eso…— dijo Len sacando una gota…

Rin se la comió y empezó a emitir un brillo dorado de su cuerpo… la luz era muy intensa… Len casi no podía ver nada…

El boo quien estaba de espaldas… sintió una luz que provenía de atrás de él… y poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose…

—¡NOOOO!— gritaba el Boo. —Nunca me gustó estar bajo los reflectores… odio ser famoso…—

Miku y Neru notaron lo que estaba pasando justo después de que el Boo dijo eso… y vieron la escena de cómo el Boo se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta el punto de que era tan pequeño como un Champiñon Mini…

—Ya no eres tan rudo como antes…— dijo Neru separándose de Miku y levantándose.

—ME LAS PAGARÁN… JURO QUE…— decía muy enojado el Boo

—Callate y te daré una de mis monedas…— dijo Neru negociando.

—¡Acepto!— dijo el mini Boo. Y tanto Len, como Rin ambos cayeron al suelo por ese cambio tan repentino de pensar…

Neru sacó una moneda dorada de su bolsillo y se la dio al Boo…

—Sí… es mía…— decía felizmente el mini Boo… quien por cierto era más pequeño que la moneda…

Al tocarla, se hizo lo suficientemente grande para poder cargarla… aunque ahora era más lento por el peso que llevaba e incluso se veía su esfuerzo… ya que sus mejillas se inflaron bastante…

—Gracias.— dijo antes de irse por un agujero que había entre las grietas del lugar.

Len y Rin se acercaron a las chicas para verificar si estaban bien… aunque el brillo que Rin emitía era muy potente todavía y provocaba molestia a los ojos de quienes estaban allí… así que mejor se alejó del lugar… aunque eso la deprimió y se fue a una esquina y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo con uno de sus dedos…

Len asistió a ambas aunque realmente no necesitaban ayuda ya que no tenían daño alguno…

—¿Se encuentran bien?— preguntó Len amablemente…

Se suponía que ellas eran las fuertes y hábiles… por lo que no necesitaban que alguien las tratara así… sin embargo un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas debido al interés que Len les había mostrado…

—Estoy bien…— dijo Miku con su rostro bajo para evitar que su sonrojo fuera notorio…

—Igual yo…— respondió después Neru pero en comparación de Miku ella dio media vuelta para evitar mirar a Len…

—Me alegro.— respondió Len al escuchar sus respuestas… Neru y Miku se alegraron por escuchar eso de Len. —Muy bien, será mejor salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás.—

Len fue a por Rin, quien aún seguía deprimida pero su brillo había acabado…

—¡Que galante!— dijeron al mismo tiempo Neru y Miku. Al parecer le habían cogido cariño a Len… pero en eso, ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que la otra había dicho, y chispas empezaron a salir de sus ojos…

—Será mejor que no te metas en mi camino…— dijo Neru.

—Lo mismo digo…— respondió Miku.

Len ya había animado a Rin, y no había escuchado nada de lo que estaban hablando ellas porque lo dijeron muy bajito.

—Chicas, es hora de irnos.— dijo él liderando el grupo por ser el que conocía mejor el lugar… se había acordado que había un modo de salir de ese lugar.

—De acuerdo.— dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas… excepto Rin, quien estaba al lado de Len.

Ambas se vieron un segundo y luego mostraron su desprecio…

Empezaron a caminar sin darse el rostro la una a la otra.

No tardaron en encontrar a Haku quien había regresado a la habitación donde se separaron… y estaba llorando cómicamente al haberse sentido tan solita todo este tiempo…

Ahora solo faltaban Gakupo y Gumi quien aún no habían rastros de ellos por ninguna parte…

—Solo faltan esos dos…— dijo Miku mientras buscaba a sus alrededores, tratando de encontrarlos.

—¿Dónde estarán esos dos?— dijo igualmente Rin buscándolos, solo que estaba parada en la cabeza de Neru para tener una posición más alta y ver mejor… Neru por cierto no se había dado cuenta, y ni sentía el peso de Rin…

Haku quien había dejado de llorar, les explicó que el camino que había seguido tenía una puerta al final y podría ser la salida… Len confirmó eso al recordar más claramente el lugar…

Pero antes de marcharse tenían que buscar a Gakupo y a Gumi quienes aún no habían aparecido… Marcaron el lugar a donde tenían que ir con unas rocas que formaban una flecha y fueron a buscar a sus compañeros…

Buscaron por cada rincón y escondite posible… hasta que escucharon unas voces provenientes de una habitación con la puerta semi abierta. Y entraron a la habitación.

Finalmente encontraron a Gakupo; quien estaba con Gumi, quien le estaba pintando las uñas…

—Te quedaron di-vi-nas…—

—¿De veras lo crees?— Dijo ilusionado…

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la cara de "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

Gakupo se sintio miradas sobre él… y lentamente empezó a girar su cabeza tanto como podía…

—¿Gakupo?— preguntó Miku, quien era la más sorprendida de todos los presentes…

—Puedo explicarlo…— dijo sudando… —Lo que pasó fue que…—

Gakupo empezó a explicarles lo sucedido:

_Ambos llegaron a esa habitación huyendo del Boo, aunque este no los perseguía…_

_Decidieron esconderse allí por un tiempo pero Gumi se aburrio rápidamente… y para pasar el tiempo… Gakupo dejó que le hiciera algo en las manos para que el tiempo pasara rápido. Y terminó pintándole las uñas con una pintura [de uñas obviamente] morada que encontró por allí… ya que era un almacén de cosméticos…_

_Al finalizar de hacerlo, y recibir un cumplido… Gakupo no pudo evitar su ilusión de que el morado le combinara tan bien que terminó diciendo eso…_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó…— explicó él relatando lo sucedido… pero que no contaré porque.

—Bueno, no importa… ya estamos todos juntos, y podremos salir de aquí.— dijo Len tratando de olvidar lo sucedido…

—¡Sí! ¡Podremos salir!— dijo emocionada Rin.

—¡Sí!— se alegraron todos.

—Pero antes…— dijo Miku acercándose a Gumi… —¿Me pintas a mí también las uñas?— le preguntó al hada.

—¿A mí también?— preguntó Rin emocionada por la idea… —Te quedó genial en Gakupo…—

—¿Verdad que sí?— dijo Gakupo.

—A mí no me importaría si también lo haces conmigo…— djio Neru…

—Por favor a mí también…— dijo Haku…

—De acuerdo… tomen más pintura y se las pintaré…— dijo Gumi.

—¡Bien!— se escuchó al unísono de los presentes a excepción de Len…

Len se había quedado viendo esa escena pasmado por lo que sucedía…

*Esto no puede ser enserio…* pensaba…

—A ti también Len… te las puedo pintar si quieres…— dijo Gumi.

—Ya qué…— dijo Len. No teniendo más opción que esa… además de que no quería ser el distinto del grupo…

.

.

**¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE? ¿PODRÁN NUESTROS HEROES SALIR FÁCILMENTE DEL CASTILLO?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "NEW SUPER VOCALOID XD"**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy… Sé que no actualizo este fic muy seguido pero no se preocupen, lo llevaré al final cueste lo que cueste.**

**Aún faltan más aventuras por vivir y más locuras para contar acerca de estos bravos y graciosos aventureros para detener al malvado Kaito y sus secuaces de querer conquistar el Reino Vocaloid y al mismo tiempo rescatar a la princesa Meiko.**

**Jajaja... ya lo imagino.**

**Bien, esperen el siguiente capítulo y disculpen las tardanzas. Lo seguiré actualizando hasta el final… **

**Saludos y Hasta luego.**


End file.
